Immer wenn du schläfst
by EvilTwin1
Summary: Was wäre, wenn alles was du zu wissen und zu kennen meinst, keinen Sinn mehr ergeben will? Was wäre, wenn du dir selbst scheinbar nicht mehr trauen kannst? Was wäre, wenn du im Schlaf ein anderes Leben führen würdest? (RW/HG/DM)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaim: Die Welt und die Charaktere aus dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir. Sie gehören, wem auch immer die Rechte gehören mögen. Wahrscheinlich der wunderbaren JKR. ;) Ich schreibe das hier aus reiner Freude am Schreiben und hege keine kommerziellen Absichten.

Warnungen/Info: Diese Story wird eventuell (gerade zu Beginn) etwas bis sehr verwirrend sein. Es wird hin und wieder leichte sexuelle Andeutungen und Handlungen (jedoch im Plot und in Maßen) geben und manche Dinge werden unter Umständen anfangs etwas OOC wirken. Das ist durchaus gewollt und warum das so ist, das sollte sich im Laufe der Story aufklären. Und: Ich nutze Hermines englischen Namen.

**Immer wenn du schläfst**

_Was wäre, wenn alles was du zu wissen und zu kennen meinst, keinen Sinn mehr ergeben will? Was wäre, wenn du dir selbst scheinbar nicht mehr trauen kannst? Was wäre, wenn du im Schlaf ein anderes Leben führen würdest?_

**1.** Nur ein kleiner Tropfen

"Ich hab dich lieb, Mum", flötete Hermione in den Hörer und beendete das Gespräch.

Mittels Knopfdruck auf den roten Hörer, denn es hatte sich um ein Gespräch auf Muggelart gehandelt. Sie legte den Hörer auf den Toilettendeckel. Dann lehnte sie sich noch ein paar Minuten entspannt in der Badewanne zurück, um den Stress des Tages abzuschütteln.

Dieser Tag hatte es wirklich in sich gehabt.

Sie arbeitete jetzt seit rund drei Jahren als wissenschaftliche Beraterin im Ministerium für Zauberei. Ihr Schwerpunkt war der reibungslose Ablauf in _Muggelangelegenheiten im magischen Alltag_. Seitdem sie den Krieg gegen Voldemort vor rund sechs Jahren gewonnen hatten, spielten diese eigentlich eine wichtigere Rolle denn je. Allerdings zeigte sich immer noch, dass es einfacher gesagt war diese Welt zu verändern als getan.

Zahlreiche Abläufe und Magier würden den Weg zur Moderne wahrscheinlich auch in 100. Jahren nicht gefunden haben. Allerdings arbeitete sie daran: Auch als Gastprofessorin an der magischen Universität von Muggelondon und als Repräsentantin des neuen Umgangs mit _Muggelangelegenheiten_. Hinzu kam ihre ehrenamtliche Position als Schirmherrin und Gründerin der Organisation .R, die sich nach wie vor für die Rechte der Hauselfen einsetzte.

Hermione Granger war eine viel beschäftigte Frau. Davon, dass sie zu einer der bekanntesten Frauen in der Zauberwelt gehörte einmal ganz abgesehen. Denn wenn sie nicht über Muggelangelegenheiten und den Rechten der Hauselfen dozierte, wurde sie zu Vorträgen, Interviews und Gesprächsrunden um die Schlacht um Hogwarts eingeladen. Manchmal war es doch recht ermüdend.

Manchmal. Etwa wenn man sie einmal zu oft an einem anstrengenden Tag auf der Straße erkannte und angaffte. Oder wenn sie sich wieder einmal zu viel auflud und den Tag nur mühsam und durch Einsatz ihres Zeitumkehrers bewältigen konnte.

So wie heute...

Doch morgen hatte sie sich selbst eine Auszeit verschrieben. Halbwegs jedenfalls. Sie würde Überstunden abbauen, lesen und den Abend gemeinsam mit Ron verbringen. Doch der Gedanke an einen ruhigen Tag ließ ihre Freude auf morgen kurz schwinden. Nicht etwa, weil sie ihn ganz und gar nicht genießen würde. Sie musste sich aber stets selbst zügeln, damit sie nicht wie üblich darin verfiel, zu Hause zu arbeiten.

Mione seufzte und tauchte unter. Spülte sich die Haarkur aus, die sie sich noch vor dem Gespräch mit ihrer Mutter einmassiert hatte. Dann kletterte sie aus der Wanne, trank noch eine Tasse Tee und las schließlich noch ein wenig im Bett.

Ein tägliches und beliebtes Ritual das sie, sofern Ron und sie wirklich bald zusammenziehen würden, wahrscheinlich aufgeben müssen würde. Er hasste es, wenn sie im Bett las. Denn er konnte bei Licht nicht einschlafen.

Mione beendete das Kapitel und ließ sich in die Kissen sinken. Ein kleiner Tropfen Schlaftrank tat sein Übriges. Sie tat sich seit dem Krieg oft etwas schwer damit, problemlos einzuschlafen. Doch sie hatte gelernt, sich damit zu arrangieren. Auf die eine oder andere Art jedenfalls. So wie sie alle.

Der Trank wirkte... zog sie in den wohltuenden Nebel, der sie wie immer umgab. Sie wusste, dass die Wirkung des Tropfens gerade mal lange genug anhalten würde, um sie einschlafen zu lassen. Dieser Gedanke tröstete sie immer wieder über die Zweifel hinweg, die sie hatte, weil sie den Tropfen von Phase zu Phase mehr oder weniger regelmäßig benötigte.

Die Skrupel verflogen aber wie immer gemeinsam mit dem Nebel.

-v-

_Mione wurde nur wenige Minuten später wieder wach, weil sich das Bett rhythmisch bewegte. Ihr Körper fühlte sich merkwürdig schwer und hitzig an. Zwischen ihren Beinen kribbelte es und sie keuchte genüsslich. Sie klammerte sich erregt an den verschwitzen warmen Körper, der über ihr lag und sich immer wieder in sie trieb. Ihre Hände hatten sich in seinen weichen Haaren vergraben. Ihre Zähne schrappten schläfrig über das heiße Fleisch seiner Schulter, während sie wieder zu sich zu kommen schien._

_Sie seufzte und schlang ihre Beine etwas fester um den anderen Körper, der sich so wahnsinnig gut auf ihr anfühlte._

_'Ein erotischer Traum', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, als sie wieder gänzlich zu sich kam._

_Allerdings wurde ihr schnell bewusst, dass sie nicht wirklich träumte. Denn der Körper über ihr war echt. Nackte und verschwitzte Haut befand sich überall auf ihr. Sein heißer Atem streifte ihren Nacken._

_Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich hinter ihren Schläfen. Denn das da über ihr fühlte sich ganz und gar nicht an wie Ron. Ihr Körper war warm, wurde aber eine Sekunde komplett starr. Es war ihr ebenso unmöglich sich zu bewegen, wie es ihr unmöglich war, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen._

_Anschließend begann sie sofort zu schreien und stieß den zuvor so verlockenden Körper von sich. Dieser machte es ihr aber leicht, denn sein Besitzer richtete sich augenblicklich auf, als sie zu schreien begann._

_Mione schlug um sich. Zuckte äußerlich und innerlich zusammen, als sie durch das spärliche Licht der Nachtlampe keinen geringeren als Draco Malfoy vor sich auf dem Bett hocken sah. Nackt, wie Gott ihn schuf und eindeutig in einer körperlichen Lage, die keine Zweifel aufkommen ließ._

_"Was ist los?", fragte dieser gespielt unschuldig._

_Mione begann augenblicklich wieder zu schreien. Einige Schimpfwörter mischten sich unter einen ganzen Haufen unmenschlicher Laute, während sie sich gleichzeitig mit der Bettdecke bedeckte und nach ihrem Zauberstab suchte. Allerdings war dieser ebenso wenig hier, wie ihre Kleidung hier war._

_"Was hast du mit mir gemacht?", brüllte sie und stürzte so heftig aus dem Bett, dass sie beinahe stolperte und zu Fall kam._

_Malfoy sah sie mit großen Augen an. "Was?"_

_Hektisch lief sie im Raum umher. "Wo bin ich hier?"_

_"Wo bist du hier?", fragte Malfoy. Er kletterte langsam aus dem Bett und reichte ihr einen grauen Morgenmantel, den sie offenbar anziehen sollte... durfte... was auch immer._

_Der Lockenschopf zog sich den Morgenmantel hastig über. "Wenn du glaubst, damit kommst du davon-", begann sie zu stammeln und umschlang sich hastig mit dem Stoff. Der Mantel war viel zu groß. Sie schüttelte sich, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass es offensichtlich seiner war._

_"Womit?", fragte er und musterte sie erneut. Nackt und so als wüsste er tatsächlich nicht, wovon sie sprach. _

_Mione taumelte langsam zurück, während er auf sie zukam. Es irritierte sie, dass es sie beim zweiten Gedanken tatsächlich zu beruhigen schien, dass das da vor ihr Malfoy und nicht irgendein Fremder war. Sie zitterte nach wie vor und war wütend. Aber sollte sie nicht verstört oder dergleichen sein?_

_"W-was ist hier los?", stammelte sie._

_Malfoy folgte ihr langsam. "Sag du es mir."_

_Sie lachte heiser, schlang den Stoff noch enger um sich. "Was genau soll das hier werden?", spie sie und hielt ihn mittels Handbewegung davon ab näherzukommen, als er wieder Anstalten dazu machte._

_"Was redest du da?"_

_"Was tue ich hier?"_

_Er wich zurück. Schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bringe dich jetzt sofort wieder ins St. Mungos", fluchte er und begann sich anzuziehen. So als wäre das hier das normalste der Welt._

_"Wieder?", fragte sie heiser._

_Er sah sie skeptisch an, während er sich ein paar Hosen und ein graues Hemd überzog. "Oh ja. Ich hätte dich gar nicht erst mitnehmen sollen."_

_"Mitnehmen?", krächzte sie heiser und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf._

_Er ignorierte sie und begann einige Sachen in eine Tasche zu stopfen. Frauensachen._

_Mione wurde übel. "Du hast mich mitgenommen? Aus dem St. Mungos?"_

_"Ja?", fragte er und hielt kurz inne._

_"Was habe ich da getan? Hatte ich einen... Unfall oder so etwas?", flüsterte sie und umschlang sich selbst noch fester. Horchte in sich hinein, ob sie sich schlecht oder krank fühlte. Aber das war nicht der Fall._

_Mione wimmerte. Sie war verwirrt. Entsetzlich verwirrt. Was war nur passiert? _

_Er fuhr sich fahrig durch das zerzauste Haar. Obwohl ihr Herz raste und ihr Blut in den Ohren rauschte, konnte sie sehen, dass er wirklich verwirrt wirkte. Eindeutig aber zu verwirrt, wenn man von Malfoy sprach. Malfoy war für gewöhnlich viel berechnender._

_"Bin ich auch freiwillig mit dir-", sie deutete aufs Bett._

_Ein ungläubiges Lachen entwischte ihm. "Fühlst du dich etwa so, als hätte ich dich zu irgendwas gezwungen?"_

_Mione errötete bei dem Gefühl der verräterischen Feuchtigkeit, die sich immer noch zwischen ihren Schenkeln breitmachte. Sie horchte kurz in sich. Da war kein Schmerz. Keine Wundheit oder sonstige Anzeichen, die sie zur Besorgnis aufrufen sollten. Da war nur die Erinnerung daran, wie sie sich noch vor wenigen Sekunden seufzend, stöhnend und von Sinnen an ihn geklammert hatte._

_Merlin, was hatte sie in den vergangenen Jahren bloß getrieben, wenn sie vermeintlich nur ihrem Schlaf auf die Sprünge geholfen hatte? Vielleicht spielte er aber auch nur das Unschuldslamm und hatte der Sache irgendwie auf die Sprünge geholfen. Wobei es eigentlich keinen Sinn machte._

_Malfoy hatte doch eigentlich keine Probleme damit, Frauen zu finden. Sein Reichtum sorgte sogar bei seinem Familiennamen dafür, dass immer noch genug Schlange standen. Das neu wachsende Ansehen seiner Familie tat den Rest dazu bei._

_"Ich war nicht ich selbst", fluchte sie, "verdammt. Was genau denkst du dir bitte?" Sie errötete bei dem Gedanken daran, was genau sie vielleicht noch alles mit ihm angestellt hatte. All die Dinge, an die sie sich eventuell nicht mehr erinnerte._

_"War es das erste Mal?", flüsterte sie mit geweiteten Augen._

_"Du erinnerst dich an gar nichts mehr nicht?", fragte er mit ungläubiger Miene._

_"Oh Gott", entwischte es ihr schrill, "soll das etwa heißen, wir haben öfter", sie deutete wild gestikulierend durch den Raum, "und du hast nie etwas gesagt? Hast immer so getan, als wären wir nichts weiter als flüchtige Bekannte, die sich noch aus der Schulzeit kennen?"_

_Er murmelte etwas, dass ziemlich stark nach, "das ist doch lächerlich", klang und verschwand in einer Tür, die stark danach aussah, als wenn sie in ein separates Bad führte._

_Erst wollte sie ihm folgen und nachsehen, was er dort drinnen trieb. Doch dann kam ihr endlich der bessere und erlösende Gedanke. Wahrscheinlich war es der falsche Gedanke, denn da sie sich an rein gar nichts mehr zu erinnern schien, was sie so unter dem Einfluss ihres Tröpfchens tat, war das St. Mungos grundlegend eine grandiose Idee. Dennoch rannte sie einfach los. Riss die andere Tür auf, die Gott sei Dank auf den Flur führte._

_Ihr Herz raste, als sie direkt auf den ersten Blick die Wohnungstür erkannte und so schnell sie konnte auf diese zu stürmte._

_"Mione?", hörte sie Malfoy hinter sich rufen und ihr blieb fast das Herz stehen. Ob es daran lag, dass ihr bewusst wurde, dass das bedeutete, dass er ihr folgte oder daran, dass er sie beim Spitznamen nannte, war ihr gerade nicht ganz bewusst._

_"Verdammt, wo willst du hin?", brüllte er ihr im Hausflur hinterher, während sie so hektisch die Stufen hinab sprang, dass sie sich beinahe den Knöchel verknackste._

_Als sie endlich im Freien angekommen war, stürmte sie die Straße entlang. Allerdings kam ihr nichts bekannt vor. Außer Malfoy jedenfalls, der ihr mehr als dicht auf den elenden Fersen war._

_"Mione", hörte sie diesen hinter sich schreien – bevor sie ein leichter Schockzauber traf, der sie zu Boden riss._

_Sekunden später war er über ihr, zog sie hoch und brachte mit knirschenden Zähnen ein leises „es tut mir leid, aber du hast mir keine andere Wahl gelassen", hervor. Dann hielt er den Zauberstab in die Luft und rief den Krankentransport vom St. Mungos zur Hilfe._

_Miones Herz raste, als sie gemeinsam mit Malfoy in einem der kleinen Bereiche wartete, die nur durch Tücher voneinander abgeteilt waren. Die Notaufnahme erinnerte sie immer wieder an Hogwarts. Allerdings schienen sie hier erst kürzlich etwas geändert zu haben._

_Bei ihrem letzten Besuch hatte es hier etwas anders ausgesehen._

_"Glaub ja nicht, dass du damit davonkommst, nur weil du mich ins Krankenhaus gebracht hast", zischte sie leise._

_"Nein. Ganz sicher nicht", entgegnete er genervt, wich aber nicht von ihrer Seite._

_"Ich mag vielleicht freiwillig mitgegangen sein. Dennoch hast du meine Situation eindeutig schamlos ausgenutzt. Anscheinend auch noch mehr als einmal", knurrte sie und versuchte dabei so selbstsicher wie nur irgendwie möglich zu klingen._

_Er lachte heiser. "Habe ich das?"_

_Mione schwieg. Versuchte die Wut und den Ekel herunterzuschlucken, die in ihr aufkeimten. Aber er würde sein Fett schon noch wegbekommen. Dafür würde sie eindeutig sorgen. Es mochte sich zwar einiges geändert und seine Familie wieder an Einfluss gewonnen haben. Damit kam er aber ganz sicher nicht davon. _

_"Nicht einmal dein Vater wird dich da rausholen können", flüsterte sie leise._

_Er seufzte, sah sie aus müden und verzweifelten Augen an. "In Ordnung. Es ist alles meine Schuld. Und jetzt folge bitte einfach den Anweisungen der Heiler." Er wandte sich wieder ab, fügte ein leises "bei Merlin, womit habe ich das verdient" hinzu._

_Schließlich trat endlich eine der Heilerinnen ins Zimmer._

„_Ich wurde unter magischem Bewusstseinseinfluss missbraucht. Er muss es gewusst haben. Vielleicht hat er es sogar beeinflusst oder verstärkt", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme._

_Die Heilerin blieb stehen. Sah sie mit großen, verwunderten Augen an._

_Mione klappte der Unterkiefer runter und ihr Arm sackte hinab auf ihr Bett._

_"Sie redet wirres Zeug", flüsterte Malfoy._

_"Seit wann?", fragte die Heilerin, die keine Geringere zu sein schien als Pansy Parkinson._

_Was zur Hölle machte Parkinson hier? Die hatte sich doch nahezu direkt nach der finalen Schlacht einen reichen Mann mit ebenso schlechtem Ruf geangelt und war irgendwo aufs französische Land verschwunden._

_Malfoy schluckte, musterte sie. "Wir haben noch etwas gegessen. Sie hat die Tränke genommen und dann wurden wir", er hustete", intim. Sie war recht müde, ich glaube sie ist auch kurz eingenickt. Als sie wieder zu sich kam, stand sie neben sich."_

_Parkinson nickte. "Warte kurz draußen. Ich sehe mir das genauer an."_

_Sie trat näher an Mione heran. Diese wich in die Kissen zurück. Beobachtete jede einzelne ihrer Bewegungen._

_"Weißt du noch, wie du heißt?", fragte Parkinson und leuchtete ihr mit einem magischen Lämpchen in die Augen._

_"Hermione Granger", sagte sie._

_Die Dunkelhaarige nickte und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Und diesen Mann kennst du nicht?"_

_"Doch. Das ist Draco Malfoy", sagte sie._

_Parkinson nickte erneut. "Und er hat dich betäubt und missbraucht?"_

_"Er behauptet, ich hätte es freiwillig getan. Aber es dürfte offensichtlich sein, dass dem nicht so ist", sagte sie errötend. Sie wusste nicht, ob aus Scham, aus Wut oder aus Verzweiflung war._

_Die Heilerin seufzte._

_"Was ist los mit ihr?", fragte Malfoy von der Tür aus._

_Parkinson wandte sich um. "Das versuche ich herauszufinden, Draco. Wir werden sie aber ganz sicher ein paar Tage hierbehalten müssen."_

_"Bitte was?", raunte Hermione, „es ist doch eindeutig, was mit mir los ist."_

_Die Heilerin hob eine Augenbraue. „Das hatten wir doch heute bereits", sagte sie dann, „und obwohl ich dich gebeten habe zu bleiben, wolltest du unbedingt gehen."_

„_Mit Malfoy?", fragte Mione skeptisch._

_Parkinson nickte, seufzte und füllte ein paar Tropfen aus einer Ampulle ab, die sie aus ihrer Tasche gezogen hatte. „Trink das. Das ist zur Beruhigung."_

_Hermione drängte Parkinsons Hand beiseite. „Ich werde das ganz sicher nicht nehmen. Ich will auf der Stelle deinen Vorgesetzten sprechen." Mit diesen Worten ließ sie sich von der Trage gleiten, versuchte sich dabei so weit es ging mit Malfoys elendem Bademantel zu bedecken._

„_Wo sind eigentlich meine Sachen? Was hast du damit gemacht?", fragte sie ihn schneidend._

„_Du bist einfach davongelaufen", entgegnete er._

„_Warum wohl?", wisperte sie._

_Er nickte. „Ich werde deine Mutter anrufen und sie bitten, die Tasche vorbeizubringen. Deine Eltern werden mich umbringen, wenn ich sie nicht direkt informiere."_

_Mione schnappte ungläubig lachend nach Luft. „Meine Eltern? Du willst meine Eltern anrufen, um ihnen zu sagen, wo ich bin?"_

„_Du solltest dich jetzt auf der Stelle wieder hinlegen. Oder ich werde dich betäuben", zischte Parkinson neben ihr._

„_Oh tatsächlich? Und wie genau wollt ihr das rechtfertigen?", sie sah Malfoy an._

_"Bitte lass dich einfach behandeln", sagte er eindringlich._

_"Ich bitte dich jetzt zum letzten Mal", sagte Parkinson und packte sie am Oberarm._

_"Brauchen Sie Hilfe?", fragte eine Krankenschwester, die exakt so aussah wie Lavender Brown. Die Lavender Brown, die mit so vielen anderen auf dem Schlachtfeld von Hogwarts gestorben war._

_Mione wich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zurück. „Was für ein krankes Spiel, spielt ihr hier?", hauchte sie brüchig. Ihr Herz nahm plötzlich einen sehr bedenklichen Rhythmus an, „was genau tut ihr hier?", fragte sie, blickte zwischen Malfoy und Parkinson hin und her, die sie links und rechts eingekeilt hatten, „Harry wird ganz sicher davon erfahren", brachte sie heiser hervor._

„_Wer?", fragte die Frau, die aussah wie Lavender Brown und schloss ihr den Weg nach vorne ab._

„_Harry. Harry Potter!", spie Hermione hervor._

„_Harry Potter?", fragte die Frau leise. Und sie spielte ihre Rolle gut, denn sie sah tatsächlich so aus, als hätte sie diesen Namen noch niemals zuvor gehört._

_Mione runzelte die Stirn. Spürte eine Welle Hitze, die sie durchflutete, als ein Beruhigungszauber sie im Rücken traf. Sie sackte zusammen. Sah Lavenders blauen Augen besorgt über sich verschwimmen._

_-v-_

Keuchend saß sie aufrecht im Bett. Hielt sich die Brust. Ihr Herz raste entsetzlich schnell. Ihre Beine zitterten und so auch ihre Hand, als sie nach ihrem Zauberstab auf dem Nachtschrank griff. Sie lachte heiser und erleichtert, als sie das Zimmer erleuchtete und feststellte, dass sie sich sicher und behütet in ihrem Schlafzimmer befand.

Malfoy war weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Merlin sei Dank!

Stattdessen hatte sich Krummbein an ihrem Fußende zusammengerollt. Er sah sie aus verschlafenen Augen an und maunzte protestierend. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass es gerade einmal kurz nach drei Uhr nachts war.

Sie ließ sich zurück ins Kissen fallen und lachte erneut so kurz und heftig, dass ihre Augen feucht wurden. Vielleicht waren sie aber auch schon vorher feucht gewesen. Ähnlich wie ihre Schenkel.

Mione errötete bei dem Gedanken daran, dass es eigentlich ein erotischer Traum mit Malfoy gewesen war, dem dieser Unsinn entsprungen war.

"Merlin", knurrte sie und versuchte das Bild, welches sich in ihrem inneren Auge festgebrannt zu haben schien zu verdrängen. Sie fluchte erneut und öffnete die Augen, als es durch das Bild von Lavender Browns Augen ersetzt wurde, die besorgt auf sie herabsahen.

Sie warf dem Schlaftrank einen kurzen Blick zu. Allerdings entschied sie sich schnell dagegen, einen weiteren Tropfen einzunehmen.

* * *

Vorschau:

_Mione lachte heiser. Auf absurde Weise erinnerte sie das an die Gespräche, die sie für gewöhnlich mit Ron führte. Und wenn sie die Bilder bedachte, schien ihr Hirn sich dieses Mal auszumalen, sie wäre mit Malfoy in so etwas Absurdem, wie einer Beziehung._

_Allerdings würde sie dieses Mal mitspielen. Würde abwarten, was sich ihr Hirn dieses Mal für sie zusammen gesponnen hatte._

* * *

Tadadada. Willkommen, willkommen! Das ist sie: Meine neue Story. Ich will ja schon seit einer Weile etwas Locker-leichtes, so als Kontrast zu **Dark Kiss** die tatsächlich recht düster ist, schreiben. Wie manch einer vielleicht bereits weiß, habe ich mich daher an der einen oder anderen Next-Gen versucht – leider bisher erfolglos. Vielleicht bin ich einfach zu sehr auf Mione und Draco geeicht. ;)

Ein Anmerk: Ich weiß dass eigentlich nicht ganz geklärt ist, ob Lavender wirklich tot ist oder nicht. Da scheiden sich ja die Geister. Aber hier ist sie es.

Gut, viel mehr kann und will ich gerade gar nicht sagen. Außer vielleicht, dass man dieser Story wahrscheinlich etwas Zeit geben muss, bis sie langsam aber sicher Sinn machen wird. Denn ich kann euch garantieren: Nichts ist, wie es scheint und dennoch hat jedes noch so kleine Detail eine Daseinsberechtigung und wird uns am Ende die Frage der Fragen beantworten. Wie lautet diese? Das werden wir herausfinden müssen: im Laufe der Story.

Falls euch gefällt was ihr lest, falls nicht oder falls ihr eure Verwirrung kundtun wollt, dann tut es bitte. Ich würde mich sehr freuen und bin für jegliche Vermutungen offen. Ich bin gespannt, wer den roten Faden zuerst entdecken wird und herausfindet, was es mit diesem im Knäuel bunter Plotwolle auf sich hat. Lach Und ja: Sehr, sehr wahrscheinlich geht es dann auch schneller weiter. ;)

Und eines in anderer Sache: Dass die Story einen deutschen Titel trägt, ist purer Zufall und hat nichts mit den Kritiken an anderer Storystelle zu tun, die sich darauf bezogen, dass viele meiner Storys englische Titel haben. Wie ich jetzt bereits mehrmals sagte, lasse ich mir bei vielem reinreden, aber ganz sicher nicht beim Titel. Da entscheide ich mich für das, was mir gefällt. Bei der neuen Story war es nun ein deutscher Titel, der mir direkt zu Beginn der Idee vorschwebte. Und ich war glatt kurz davor, aus Prinzip (so nach dem Motto „Jetzt erst recht!") einen englischen Titel zu wählen. Lach Das wäre aber ebenso dämlich gewesen, wie auf einen englischen Titel zu verzichten, weil manche Leser deutsche Titel bevorzugen...

Bei **Dark Kiss** geht es übrigens morgen weiter – für die, die es interessiert. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. **Traumfänger

_Sie hatte höchstens ein paar Minuten gedöst, als ein Kratzen am Fenster sie weckte. Mione drehte sich im Bett herum, versuchte sich aus der Bettdecke zu befreien, in der sie sich eingewickelt hatte._

„_Ron, hast du Krummbein wieder ausgesperrt?", fragte sie schlaftrunken._

_Er reagierte nicht. _

_Aber mehr noch: Plötzlich war es wieder absolut still. Eigentlich zu still. Ron neigte dazu im Schlaf recht laut zu atmen, wenn nicht sogar zu schnarchen._

_Testend fasste sie auf die andere Hälfte des Bettes, die wie erwartet leer war. Das war ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass er immer noch in ihrem Wohnzimmer hockte und sich von der grandiosen und vielfältigen Welt des Muggelfernsehens bespaßen lies._

_Mione richtete sich knurrend auf, suchte nach dem Nachtlicht. Jedoch fand sie es erst nicht – und das änderte sich auch bei ihrem zweiten und dritten Versuch nicht. Ihr Herz begann, unkontrolliert schnell zu schlagen. Hektisch tastete sie sich über das Bett zur anderen Seite des Bettes. Suchte auch dort nach dem Lichtschalter. Auch diesen fand sie nicht. Jedoch fand sie zu ihrer Erleichterung ihren Zauberstab._

„_Lumos", flüsterte sie und rutschte rücklings zurück über das Bett auf die andere Seite._

_Ihr Herz blieb eine Sekunde beinahe stehen, als sie realisiere, dass sie nicht in ihrem Schlafzimmer war. Eine Sekunde blieb sie auf dem fremden Bett sitzen. Schaute sich einen Augenblick zweifelnd um. Dann stand sie langsam auf, schlich durch das Zimmer zum vermeintlichen Lichtschalter neben der Tür und schaltete das Licht ein._

„_Merlin", japste sie, als sie das Zimmer wieder erkannte._

_Hier hatte sie sich noch vor rund zwei Wochen mit Malfoy in den Laken gewälzt. Sie beäugte das Bett. Sie war sich nicht sicher, aber letztes Mal waren es soweit sie sich erinnerte graue anstatt hellblaue Laken gewesen._

„_Oh Merlin", japste sie erneut und strich sich mit zitternden Händen durch das Haar. Das fühlte sich wiederum unerwartet glatt und geschmeidig an._

„_Es ist nur ein Traum", flüsterte sie sich selbst zu und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür, die zum Flur führte._

_Es war dunkel und nach wie vor konnte sie keine Geräusche hören. Sie schien allein zu sein._

„_Hallo?", rief sie dennoch vorsichtshalber. _

_Als nichts passierte, öffnete sie die Tür, schaltete das Licht im Flur an und trat langsam aus dem Schlafzimmer. Schritt für Schritt und mit gezücktem Zauberstab erkundete sie die Wohnung. Links, direkt neben dem Schlafzimmer, war ein weiteres Bad. Die Tür stand einen Spalt offen. Im Inneren war es jedoch dunkel. Sie ging weiter. Passierte einen großen Raum zu ihrer Rechten: eindeutig die Küche, auch wenn sie aufgrund der Dunkelheit nicht allzu viel erkennen konnte._

_In den zweiten Raum zu ihrer Linken bog sie ein. Eindeutig das Wohnzimmer. Sie schaltete das Licht ein und blieb einen Augenblick im Türrahmen stehen. Ein heiseres Lachen entwischte ihr, als sie dieses perfekt eingerichtete Zimmer mit seinem gigantischen Ausblick sah._

_London präsentierte sich vor ihr in seinen schönsten Farben, welche die Nacht zu bieten hatte._

_Sie stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab, trat weitere Schritte vor. Aus den Augenwinkeln fiel ihr ein großes TV-Gerät auf, welches aber durch eine magische Sphäre andeutete, dass es sich um ein magisches Gerät handelte, das mittels Zauberstab bedient werden musste._

_Mione blieb stehen. Runzelte die Stirn. Schwenkte aus purer Neugierde den Zauberstab und betrachtete mit Staunen, wie sich das Gerät einschaltete und sie vor die Wahl zwischen magischer Vision und Muggel-TV stellte._

_Sie lachte heiser und wählte die Option magische Vision. Kurz darauf schien das Gerät nach innen hohl zu werden. In seiner Mitte erschien jedoch gleichzeitig ein kleiner Schriftzug, der immer wieder leicht hin und her wippte und so die Illusion der 3-Dimensionalität erzeugte. „Es tut uns leid. Momentan sind leider keine magischen Übertragungen verfügbar. Genießen Sie in der Zwischenzeit Muggel-TV im magischen MV-Erlebnis!"_

„_Merlin, ich werde verrückt", krächzte sie und schwenkte den Zauberstab, um die angebotenen Muggel-TV Option anzuwählen. Sofort veränderte sich der Bildschirm und ein Spätfilm flimmerte in einer Technologie, die 3D sehr ähnlich zu sein schien, durch das Innere des Gerätes._

_Mione schüttelte den Kopf und ließ den Zauberstab sinken. Sie trat näher an das Gerät heran, wollte ausprobieren, ob sie die Figuren im Gerät tatsächlich berühren können würde. Denn so sah es aus._

_Als sie direkt vor dem Gerät zum Stehen kam, fiel ihr Blick allerdings auf eine ganze Reihe von Bildern, die untereinander und leicht versetzt die Wand zierten. Jedes Einzelne davon zeigte sie und Malfoy – an den verschiedensten Orten und in den unterschiedlichsten Positionen._

_Sie und Malfoy in Paris. Am Gleis 9 ¾. Oder irgendwo an einem Ort, den sie nicht zuordnen konnte: Es zeigte sie inmitten einer Reihe von Weintraubenstöcken. Sie trug einen scheußlichen blauen Rock, der eigentlich viel zu kurz war, und ein albernes Kopftuch, das einen großen Teil ihrer Haare – die sie zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten zu haben schien – verdeckte._

„_Merlin", hauchte sie und wich zurück, während sie sich selbst aus dem Bild lachend zuwinkte, „das ist wirklich verrückt."_

_Tief durchatmend trat sie einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete den Raum erneut. Erblickte ein Quidditchmagazin auf dem Couchtisch, welches sie zögerlich aufnahm. Es zeigte einen Spieler namens Quinn Monroe, der angeblich für die Twisters spielen sollte. Jedoch mochte sie die Twisters und hatte noch niemals zuvor von ihm gehört._

_Sie ließ das Magazin wieder auf den Tisch fallen. Blickte sich eine Sekunde in diesem absurden Raum um, den ihr Hirn sich im Schlaf zusammen gesponnen hatte._

_Wobei sie zugeben musste, dass ihr grundlegend gefiel, was sie sah. Die Wohnung schien groß und komfortabel zu sein und war gemütlich und doch stilvoll eingerichtet: vom Ausblick mal ganz abgesehen. Ganz offensichtlich spann sich ihr Kopf hier gerade ihre Traumwohnung zurecht. Eine Wohnung, die sie sicherlich niemals haben würde, da Ron am liebsten in den Fuchsbau ziehen würde – und wenn es das schon nicht war, musste es ihn von der Einrichtung her wenigstens an zu Hause erinnern._

_Mione wandte sich um und trat durch den Flur hindurch und steuerte auf die Küche zu. Sie war größer und komfortabler als erwartet. Grinsend trat sie ein, betrachtete die edlen Möbel, die großen Arbeitsflächen und... den merkwürdigen Zettel, der am Kühlschrank klebte._

_Schatz, da ist Braten in der Mikrowelle. Ich habe alles vorbereitet. Einfach nur auf Go! drücken. Und lass die Finger vom Herd. ILD_

_Sie riss den Zettel ab, öffnete die Mikrowelle._

„_Leer", lachte sie leise._

_Sie wiederholte es. Öffnete und schloss das Gerät erneut._

„_Tja", flüsterte sie amüsiert, „schlechte Arbeit liebes Hirn. Ganz schlechte Arbeit."_

_Eine Bewegung im Flur ließ sie aufschrecken. Sie blickte, den Zettel immer noch in der Hand und diese immer noch am Griff der Mikrowelle blickte sie auf den Flur. Einen Moment dachte sie, sie hätte es sich nur eingebildet – was wahrscheinlich angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie träumte, absoluter Schwachsinn war. Doch plötzlich erschien Malfoy im Türrahmen._

_Er trug einen schwarzen Mantel, der mit feinen Wassertropfen besprenkelt war. Sein Haar wirkte nass._

„_Du bist noch wach?", fragte er, während er sie kurz skeptisch musterte. Dann wandte er sich ab, zog den Mantel und seine Schuhe aus und verstaute beides an und neben der Kommode, die sich an der gegenüberliegenden Wand befand._

_Den Zettel immer noch in der Hand ging sie langsam zum Türrahmen. „Ja", sagte sie beinahe wie von selbst._

_Er nickte, sah sie fragend an. „Geht es dir gut?"_

_Sie nickte, blickte irritiert auf den Zettel hinab._

„_Hast du Hunger? Ich habe dir etwas übrig gelassen. Es ist im Kühlschrank", sagte er und grinste breit, „und die Bude steht auch noch."_

_Mione lachte heiser. Auf absurde Weise erinnerte sie das an die Gespräche, die sie für gewöhnlich mit Ron führte. Und wenn sie die Bilder bedachte, schien ihr Hirn sich dieses Mal auszumalen, sie wäre mit Malfoy in so etwas Absurdem wie einer Beziehung._

_Allerdings würde sie dieses Mal mitspielen. Würde abwarten, was sich ihr Hirn dieses Mal für sie zusammen gesponnen hatte._

"_Wie lange sind wir jetzt zusammen?", fragte sie wahnwitzig._

_Ein Teil von ihr befürchtete eine Sekunde glatt, dass dieses absurde Traumabbild des Blonden sie verspotten und auslachen würde. Stattdessen überzog sich seine Miene mit dem Hauch von Sorge._

„_Seit der Schule", antwortete er schließlich._

_Etwas in ihr wollte laut lachen._

„_Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr?"_

_Irritiert wich sie zurück. Es war amüsant, dass sie tatsächlich irritiert war. Denn irgendwie schien er in diesem Traum auf den anderen hinzuweisen. Das war es jedenfalls, was seine Miene ihr sagte._

„_Doch", lachte sie und legte den Zettel auf die Anrichte, „ich meinte nur: Lange genug, um dich zu kennen."_

_Er musterte sie skeptisch, grinste dann aber schwach. „Wenn du nicht ehrlich zu mir bist, wirst du es bitter bereuen."_

_Sie runzelte die Stirn. Versuchte sich einfach vorzustellen, dass sie dieses Gespräch mit Ronald führte. „Doch. Bin ich."_

„_Eindeutig", zischte er und erinnerte sie plötzlich wieder so sehr an den Malfoy den sie kannte, dass sie eine Gänsehaut bekam. Er wandte sich nicht nur ab, sondern setzte sich ruckartig in Bewegung._

„_Wo gehst du hin?", rief sie ihm hinterher._

„_Ins Bett", antwortete er und blickte sie über die Schulter hinweg an, „und das solltest du auch tun. Du musst früh raus."_

_Sie antwortete nicht. Starrte ihm einfach hinterher, bis er hinter der Tür verschwunden war. Der schmale Lichtspalt, der unter der Tür hindurch auf den Flur dran erstaunte sie. Er wirkte so real. Und dass sie einfach nur eine ganze Weile hier stehen und diesen beobachten konnte irritierte sie ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass dieser Traum so real und verworren und dennoch so klar und deutlich zugleich war._

_Mione wandte sich ab, trat zurück ins Wohnzimmer und sah sich erneut um. Schließlich hörte sie ihren Namen. Er wirkte dumpf und wie aus weiter Ferne ausgesprochen. Sie wandte sich zum Türrahmen um, der zum Flur führte._

_Aber natürlich war Malfoy nicht zu sehen – und auch sonst niemand._

_Nicht Lavender, nicht Parkinson und auch nicht Tonks, Remus oder Snape._

_Eine Gänsehaut überzog sie erneut, dieses Mal jedoch etwas stärker als zuvor. Sie sah wieder Lavenders blaue Augen über sich verschwimmen. Ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und lauschte der Stimme, die erneut ertönte. Stockstar blickte sie zum Türrahmen. Wartete darauf, dass jemand in diesem erschien._

-v-

Dann wurde sie wach. Ron saß neben ihr auf dem Bett und schimpfte leise vor sich hin. Offensichtlich versuchte er sie von seiner Bettdecke zu schieben, auf der sie mit den Beinen lag. Sie murmelte etwas, was selbst ihr unverständlich war. Jedoch drehte sie sich auch beiseite.

„Warst du bis jetzt noch wach?", sagte sie dann. Ihre Kehle fühlte sich entsetzlich trocken an.

Er ließ sich neben ihr ins Bett fallen, kroch schnell unter die Decke. „Ich habe noch einen Gruselfilm geguckt", sagte er dann und sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Da waren ganz merkwürdige Leute. Die hausten im Wald und haben Jagd auf andere Menschen gemacht."

Sie lächelte. „Kenne ich nicht. Will ich aber auch nicht kennen."

Er grinste. Sah sie dann aber ernst an. „Du hast wieder Schlaftrank genommen?"

Mione seufzte. „Nur einen Tropfen. Ich schlafe so einfach besser ein."

„Du weißt, dass das nicht gut ist. Jedenfalls nicht auf Dauer."

„Ich weiß", stöhnte sie gequält und rieb sich die Schläfen, „ich habe ihn seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr genommen." Sie sah ihn an, „und du glaubst nicht, was für merkwürdige Träume ich neuerdings habe. Sie wirken so extrem real. Und ich kann", sie zögerte, als sie sich der Bandbreite bewusst wurde, „im Traum klar denken. Das ist merkwürdig, oder nicht?"

Ron sah sie fragend an. „Weiß nicht."

„Da gibt es so etwas. Es heißt luzides Träumen. Oder ähnlich", sie starrte kurz an die Decke, „ich werde das morgen mal in der Bücherei nachschlagen."

„Das liegt vielleicht am Trank", sagte Ron.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Quatsch. Es ist sicherlich der Stress. Ich nehme den Trank bereits seit Jahren."

Er lachte. „Genau das ist es vielleicht."

Mione drehte sich um, schaltete das kleine Nachtlicht mittels Zauberstab aus, das er angeschaltet hatte. „Ich sagte doch, dass ich den Trank nicht mehr so häufig wie früher nehme. Nur noch gelegentlich."

* * *

_Hallöchen. Ich hoffe es geht euch besser als mir. Lach Mich rafft es gerade so richtig schön dahin. Habe mir eine richtig fette Erkältung eingefangen – mit allem inklusive. Habe gestern und heute Nacht komplett im Fieberwahn verbracht. Jetzt gerade scheine ich aber tatsächlich auf dem Weg der Besserung zu sein... ich hoffe es jedenfalls. Oh man..._

_Eigentlich war mein Plan ja gewesen, gestern schon das nächste Chap zu posten. Wurde aber nichts. Ich bitte bei diesem Chapter besonders über eventuelle Fehler hinwegzusehen. Ich habe mein bestes beim Überarbeiten gegeben, traue mir da aber selbst noch nicht ganz über den Weg. ;)_

_Danke für die lieben Reviews von **Maddy**, **Crowe, Darkmishap **und** Ana. **Es freut mich ungemein, das euch die Geschichte bisher gefällt. Und zum Teil lagt ihr mit euren Vermutungen richtig. Zum Teil aber auch nicht. Wer richtig lag und wer nicht, das verrate ich aber wahrscheinlich besser noch nicht. Aber ihr seid gut! ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. **Träume sind Schlumpfwichte

„Hier steht, dass du in einem solchen Traum praktisch fliegen könntest. Ohne Besen und Zauber, wie ein Vogel", sagte Charlotte „Char" Grady und studierte interessiert das Buch, dass sich Hermione für die Pause aus der Ministeriumsbücherei ausgeliehen hatte.

Diese befand sich tief unter der Erde, im 42 U-Stock – und sie verbrachte die Zeit vor und nach der Arbeit oder auch während dieser in den pausen häufig zwischen den verstaubten Bücherreihen.

„Und man kann praktisch auch mit Toten reden", sagte sie und dachte an Lavender zurück.

Charlotte schob das Buch von sich. „Aber standet ihr euch wirklich so nahe?"

Mione schüttelte den Kopf. „Eigentlich nicht. Sie war mal mit Ron zusammen, was sie mich eher nicht als besonders gut leiden ließ. Was natürlich nicht heißt, dass ich ihr den Tod wünschen würde."

„Hast du vielleicht ein schlechtes Gewissen?"

„Nein. Den Gedanken hatte ich aber auch schon – aber", sie stockte, sah ihre beste Freundin lange an.

Charlotte war Journalistin und arbeitete beim Tagespropheten, dessen Redaktion nur wenige Gehminuten vom Ministerium entfernt war. Deshalb verbrachten sie oft die Pausen miteinander, wenn sie es terminlich vereinbaren konnten.

„Den hast du eigentlich nicht?", stellte Char fest.

Mione nickte, spürte, wie sie errötete. „Natürlich tut es mir leid. Aber, ich gebe mir selbst nicht die Schuld oder dergleichen."

„Belastet es", Char schien kurz die richtigen Worte zu suchen, „eure Beziehung? Meinst du Ron vermisst sie oder so etwas?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke ihm geht es ähnlich. Es tut ihm leid. Allerdings sagt er, er hatte niemals wirklich Gefühle für sie und das glaube ich ihm."

Charlotte nickte, starrte wieder auf das Buch hinab. „Und wie fühlt es sich an?"

„Nun ja, ich habe es bisher erst zweimal erlebt. Das erste Mal war es mir nicht bewusst und das zweite Mal war einfach nur absurd. Ich war in dieser fremden Wohnung und alles wirkte so absurd und doch real zugleich", sagte sie.

„Kanntest du diese Wohnung?"

„Nein."

„Sicher? Manchmal sehen wir in unseren Träumen Dinge, die wir nur unbewusst wahrgenommen haben. Unbekannte Menschen zum Beispiel. Ich habe mal gelesen, dass jedes Gesicht von dem wir träumen, zu jemandem gehört den wir kennen oder bereits gesehen haben – sei es auch nur flüchtig. Denn das Hirn kann sich keine Gesichter ausdenken", ihre Freundin überlegte, „ich bin aber nicht sicher, ob das für Orte ebenso gilt."

Mione zuckte erneut mit den Schultern und trank ihr Glas Wasser aus. „Ich kann es nicht genau sagen, bin jedoch sicher, dass ich diese Wohnung noch nie zuvor gesehen habe."

„Vielleicht im Fernsehen?"

„Gut möglich. Aber, stellt mein Kopf es dann so perfekt und dreidimensional dar?", fragte sie zurück.

Charlotte runzelte die Stirn. „Stimmt. Das hatte ich nicht bedacht. Wirkte es wirklich so real? Gab es nichts Ungewöhnliches? Etwa Türen, die keine waren? Ein Raum, den du plötzlich von woanders her kanntest?"

Mione überlegte kurz. „Nein. Da waren nur Bilder an der Wand. Von mir und-". Sie stockte, schluckte herunter, was sie fast ausgesprochen hätte.

„Was? Von dir und Ron?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Einem anderen Mann", sagte sie und fügte schnell hinzu, „einem Fremden."

Charlotte runzelte die Stirn. Schien eine ganze Weile zu überlegen. Schließlich hustete sie leise. „Was ja eigentlich unmöglich sein dürfte. Bestimmt ist er dir mal über den Weg gelaufen und nicht aufgefallen. Aber, das ist ja eigentlich auch egal." Sie sah sie mit undeutbarer Miene an, „es ist alles o.k. bei dir und Ron, oder?"

„Natürlich. Warum sollte nicht alles in Ordnung sein? Weil ich wirres Zeug träume?", fragte sie lachend.

„Naja, man sagt oft, dass man im Traum Dinge verarbeitet, die einen belasten. Oft sogar vollkommen unterbewusst."

„Du meinst also, ich sehne mich unterbewusst nach einer anderen Wohnung und einem anderen Mann?", fragte sie spöttisch. Ihre innere Stimme flüsterte gehässig lachen: 'Und dann noch ausgerechnet nach Malfoy.' Sie schüttelte den Kopf und fügte fest hinzu: „Das ist es nicht. Ganz ehrlich nicht."

Gut, dass sie nicht den Drang verspürt hatte, Char vom Beginn und Ausgangspunkt ihres ersten Traumes zu erzählen. Selbst einige zarte Details, wie sie sie durchaus manchmal teilten, hätten hier sicherlich weiteren Raum für unnötige Spekulationen gelassen.

„Hast du denn eine Ahnung, warum du diese Art von Traum ausgerechnet jetzt hast? Und das praktisch zweimal hintereinander?", fragte Charlotte.

Mione schüttelte den Kopf, errötete jedoch, sodass die andere Frau sie sofort entlarvte.

„Was?", schnappte diese.

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Ich habe beide Male vor dem Schlafengehen einen kleinen Tropfen Schlaftrank genommen. Das tue ich manchmal. Bei Weitem nicht mehr so oft wie früher. Und ja: Ich weiß, dass es nicht wirklich gut ist. Aber es ist ein Tropfen von Zeit zu Zeit. Und ich hatte vorher noch nie Probleme. Wobei ich das nicht wirklich als Problem sehe. Immerhin renne ich in diesen Träumen nicht um mein Leben und schaffe es nicht mehr aufzuwachen, bevor ich umkomme..."

Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass vom Sex mit Malfoy zu träumen durchaus ein Problem sein konnte. Und dass sie träumte, in einer beziehungsähnlichen Art mit ihm zusammenzuleben war sicherlich auch nicht viel besser. Aber sie hatte sich, nachdem sie mehr als ausgiebig darüber nachgedacht hatte, dazu entschieden dieser Sache erst einmal nicht mehr Gewicht zuzusprechen als nötig.

Charlotte hatte eine Augenbraue hochgezogen.

Also antwortete Hermione seufzend: „Ich werde das Zeug nicht mehr nehmen." Erst einmal. „Das habe ich Ron auch schon versprochen."

„Weiß er, dass du von anderen Männern träumst?", fragte Charlotte.

„Nein, natürlich nicht", zischte sie, „und es war ein Mann. Keine Mehrzahl."

Charlotte lächelte matt. „Ich kenne Professor Charles Rooney. Vor etwa zwei Jahren habe ich über sein Buch „Das Bewusstsein und die Magie" berichtet. Und in „Träume sind Schlumpfwichte" hat er sich nur mit der Traumwelt beschäftigt und welche Auswirkungen die Magie auf diese haben kann. Ich habe es nicht gelesen und habe auch schon lange nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen. Aber er war sehr nett und redselig. Er wäre sicher zu einem Gespräch bereit, wenn ich ihn bitten würde – in deinem Namen versteht sich."

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich denke wirklich nicht, dass das nötig ist. Aber ich denke ich werde mir seine Bücher ansehen." 

Am Abend saß sie mit Rooneys „Träume sind Schlumpfwichte" vor ihrem kleinen magischen Kamin und blätterte schmunzelnd durch die Seiten. Rooneys bekannteres Erstlingswerk, über das Charlotte auch berichtet hatte, war zurzeit leider verliehen. Doch sie mochte seinen Schreibstil und würde sich dieses ganz sicher für die Zukunft vormerken.

Allein wie er Träume mit Schlumpfwichten verglich, hatte etwas erfrischend eigenes. Darüber hinaus traf es auf so vielen Arten und Weisen aber zu.

Schlumpfwichte waren Wesen, die der Gattung der Wichtel angehörten, die die Menschen, denen sie begegneten nachzuahmen neigten. Das gelang ihnen aber meistens eher schlecht als recht. Die Bewegungsabläufe der Wichte wirkten nicht selten absurd und unmenschlich und waren zuweilen auch amüsant grotesk. Ein Kuss wurde bei diesen beispielsweise durch einen Biss ins Gesicht imitiert oder eine Umarmung durch einen Schwitzkasten – um beliebte Beispiele zu nennen.

Aus diesem Grund nannte man Menschen, die sich tollpatschig benahmen oft auch Schlumpfwichte.

Hinzu kam aber auch, dass viele Reaktionen und Handlungen irritierend und verwirrend auf Menschen wirkten. Denn Schlumpfwichte neigten ebenso dazu, bereits veraltete und bekannte Verhaltensweisen nach Jahren wieder an den Tag zu holen.

Dahingehend ähnelten Träume in vielerlei Hinsicht Schlumpfwichten. Denn sie imitierten Dinge, die wir erlebt hatten, damit wir sie unterbewusst verarbeiten können. Dabei werden aber oftmals absurde Handlungsstränge erstellt, die surreal wirken. Und: Träume können manchmal auch Geschehnisse aufarbeiten, die bereits Jahre zurückliegen.

Demzufolge half ihr Rooneys Buch natürlich nicht weiter. Denn nichts von dem, was sie träumte, ließ sich auf irgendetwas beziehen, was sie bereits erlebt hatte. Und es ging auch nicht um luzides Träumen, also um sogenannte Klarträume, bei denen sich der Träumende über die Tatsache bewusst war, dass er träumte.

Allerdings musste sie auch gestehen, dass sie nicht einschätzen wie ausgeprägt diese Träume bei ihr wohl gewesen wären. Denn bei den einen handelte es sich um einen bewussten Traum, bei dem man dennoch ferngesteuert wurde. Andere konnten alle Entscheidungen frei treffen – beispielsweise auch die mal eben nach Paris zu reisen, zu fliegen oder sich in jemand anderen zu verwandeln.

Inwieweit sie in der Lage gewesen wäre, ihre Träume zu beeinflussen, hatte sie aber nicht erforscht. Vielleicht hätte sie dafür sorgen können, dass Malfoy zu Ron wurde. Oder dass sie durch die Wohnzimmertür in ihr Wohnzimmer schritt. Aber da sie es nicht ausprobiert hatte, blieb diese Frage jedoch offensichtlich

Eine weitere Frage der zahlreichen Fragen, die sie sich nach wie vor stellte, war die, ob es wirklich der Tranktropfen gewesen war, der diese Träume auslöste. Bisher schien festzustehen, dass der Tropfen es scheinbar zu beeinflussen vermochte. Denn alle Träume, die sie in den vergangenen Tagen ohne Wirken des Trankes gehabt hatte, waren gewöhnliche Träume gewesen.

In einem der Bücher stand, dass nur wenige Menschen es beherrschen, gezielt klar zu träumen. Zudem passierte es nur manchen Menschen und vielen davon selten und willkürlich oder gar nur einmal im Leben.

Welche natürlichen Auslöser es geben könnte, fernab des Trankes, war mehr oder weniger unklar. Man tippte jedoch darauf, dass auch der psychische Zustand der betroffenen Personen eine Rolle spielte. Jedoch schien es eher der Fall zu sein, dass diese eher klar träumten, wenn sie entspannt und ausgeglichen waren.

Mione hätte es daher nachvollziehbarer gefunden, wenn es am Stress liegen könnte. Dieser wurde aber eher als Gegenpol bezeichnet.

Sie seufzte und legte das Buch beiseite. Eine Sekunde wanderte ihr erster Gedanke zum Trank, den sie nun im Bad aufbewahrte – um sich selbst nicht in Versuchung zu bringen.

Doch diese war ebenso stark wie die Neugierde, die sie zu plagen schien. Denn natürlich war es für eine Magierin sicherlich nichts binnen Sekunden durch und durch ungewöhnliche Orte zu bereisen oder absurd-reale Dinge zu erleben. Doch sie konnte sich diese eigentlich so simple Sache nicht erklären. Und das machte sie rasend.

Denn sie war immerhin Hermione Granger. Und Hermione Granger ließ für gewöhnlich nichts auf sich beruhen, was sie sich nicht erklären konnte.

An diesem Abend ging sie ziemlich früh ins Bett. Eigentlich fast schon ungewöhnlich früh. Sie war zwar keinesfalls das, was man als eine waschechte Nachteule bezeichnen würde. Auch gerade wenn sie etwas las, dass sie amüsierte, faszinierte und fesselte, vergaß sie schnell die Zeit. In dieser Nacht ging sie also früh zu Bett. Sie schlief sogar überraschend schnell ein. Allerdings schlief sie traumlos.

* * *

_Und da sind wir wieder. Ich wollte eigentlich postingtechnisch schon viel weiter sein, denn wir sind noch lange nicht da, wo es wirklich losgeht. Lol Immerhin muss Mione noch rausfinden, womit sie es zu tun hat. Es warten noch eine Menge Überraschungen auf sie und natürlich darf auch der echte Malfoy nicht fehlen... ihr seht also, wir befinden uns gerade erst am ganz zaghaften Anfang vom Anfang. _

_Leider macht mir mein Gesundheitszustand gerade einen richtig fetten Strich durch die Rechnung. Meine Erkältung hat sich zu einer 1A Sommergrippe gemausert, die mich (so fürchte ich) gerade dahinrafft. Tragisches lol Da ist an Schreiben und Posten leider nur schwer zu denken. Hier geht es gerade auch nur so zügig weiter, da ich schon vor meiner Erkrankung einen schönen Staffel angesammelt habe und die Chaps kurz genug sind, sodass ich sie wenigstens halbwegs überarbeiten kann. Ich bitte euch trotzdem um Nachsicht, da ich sicher einiges übersehen habe. Und bei **Dark** muss ich euch leider erstmal vertrösten, da die Kapitel einfach zu lang und komplex für meinen angeschlagenen Zustand sind._

_Danke an alle, die hier lesen und liken... und an **Schokoexperte** für die Review (schön dich zu lesen! Eine längere Reviewantwort folgt! :))_

_Über Feedback würde ich mich wie immer freuen. Ran an die Tasten! So schwer ist das doch nicht. Man, man..._


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. **Die Suche nach der Klarheit

Mione blickte eine ganze Weile auf das kleine Fläschchen in ihrer Hand hinab, welches das sagenumwobene Tröpfchen enthielt, das scheinbar tatsächlich eine Tür zu ihren merkwürdigen Traumerlebnissen zu sein schien. Denn jeder einzelne Traum, an den sie sich aus den vergangenen vier Wochen erinnern konnte, war ein gewöhnlicher gewesen. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, sie erinnerte sich.

Auch das war recht selten der Fall, was ihrem Vorhaben ihre Begabung, was das Klarträumen anging, etwas genauer zu erforschen. Denn in den unzähligen Büchern, die sie in den vergangenen Wochen studiert hatte, stand klar und deutlich, dass die Fähigkeit sich an seine Träume zu erinnern ein essenzieller Bestandteil war, um einen Klartaum einzuleiten.

Sie seufzte, ließ das Fläschchen sinken. Sie hatte es sich, Ron und auch Charlotte versprochen.

Und natürlich sollte es eigentlich gar eine große Sache sein. Was war schon ein kleiner Traum, in dem sie sich bewusst war zu träumen im Gegensatz zu dem, was sich ihr hier in dieser magischen Welt darbot?

Richtig: Rein gar nichts.

Dennoch reizte der Gedanke sie ungemein, mehr darüber zu erfahren. Wahrscheinlich war das ein ultimatives Zeichen dafür, wie sehr sie ihr bürgerliches Leben – so ganz ohne Abenteuer und Lebensgefahr – schon zu langweilen schien.

Sie hob ihre Hand mitsamt dem Fläschchen an. Drehte dieses in Augenhöhe ein paar Mal um die eigene Achse und beobachtete den Lichtpunkt, den die Zimmerlampe über das Glas wandern ließ.

Aber, was war schon dabei? Sie würde es ein letztes Mal versuchen und diese Sache dann dabei belassen. Sie wollte immerhin nur sichergehen, ob es wirklich am Trank lag und nicht doch irgendwann wieder, und dann ganz unverhofft, auftreten würde.

Mione lehnte sich in den Kissen zurück. Machte es sich auf ihrem Bett, auf dem sie saß, etwas bequemer und öffnete den Korkverschluss der kleinen grünen Flasche.

„Na dann", sagte sie zu sich selbst und ließ einen kleinen Tropfen auf ihre Zunge fallen. Dann verschloss sie das Fläschchen schnell wieder, stellte es auf dem Nachtisch ab und lehnte sich komplett zurück.

Noch bevor ihr Kopf wirklich auf dem Kissen zum Liegen kam, hatte der Nebel sie bereits in sich gezogen und gänzlich im Nichts verschlungen.

-v-

„_Mione?", ertönte es aus der Ferne, „Mione?"_

_Sie öffnete die Augen. Spürte die kühle Brise des hereinbrechenden Abends mit ihrem Haaren spielen. Überrascht blickte sie in das Gesicht einer jungen Frau. Es war Padma oder Parvati Patils Gesicht. Mione war überrascht, denn die Zwillinge waren gleich nach dem Krieg mit ihrem Eltern zurück nach Indien gezogen._

_Umso mehr überraschte es sie, dass sie sich ihre ehemalige Mitschülerin scheinbar so gut in einer etwas älteren Form vorstellen konnte._

„_Mione?", fragte der Zwilling. Sie hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und beugte sich über einen kleinen runden Tisch zu ihr rüber._

_Die Angesprochene blickte auf den Tisch, der sie von ihrem gegenüber trennte. Auf diesem befanden sich zwei Teller mit Kuchenkrümeln und zwei Gläser, die ein undeutbares orangefarbenes Zeug enthielten Sie nahm ihr Glas an sich und roch vorsichtig daran. Es roch ziemlich chemisch._

_Sie stellte das Glas zurück und blickte nach rechts, in Richtung des sanften Rauschens, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit erweckte._

„_Das Meer", sagte sie._

„_Ja", flüsterte die Frau gegenüber hörbar irritiert._

_Mione blickte den Zwilling wieder an._

„_Wo sind wir hier?", fragte sie._

„_In St. Tropez?", antwortete die Frau fragend._

_Sie nickte. Flüsterte leise, „oh. Da wollte ich immer schon einmal hin."_

_Schweigen, während sie einen Moment wieder einfach nur auf das Meer blickte. Sie befanden sich auf einer Art Terrasse, die sie auf das Meer hinabblicken ließ. Die Brüstung war direkt vor ihnen. Sie lächelte selig. Wie lange war es her, dass sie so nahe am Meer gewesen war?_

_Sie und Ron hatten immer einmal vorgehabt, ein paar Tage abzuschalten und zu verreisen. Darüber sprachen sie, seitdem sie den Krieg hinter sich gelassen hatten. Leider hatten sie es bis heute nicht in die Tat umgesetzt._

„_Es ist wunderschön", sagte sie._

_Die Frau nickte, ließ sie aber keinen Moment aus den Augen._

„_Es wirkt so real", sagte sie unbedacht._

_'Könnten doch nur alle Träume so real sein', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf._

„_Das ist es auch", antwortete der Zwilling mit skeptischer Miene._

_Mione sah sie an. Lächelte. „Ja, natürlich."_

_Die Frau runzelte die Stirn nur noch stärker als zuvor. „Geht es dir wirklich gut? Du wirktest gerade so, als wärst du einen Moment weggetreten."_

_Mione nickte. „Es geht mir gut. Keine Sorge."_

_Dann erinnerte sie sich, dass sie im klaren Zustand mit ihrem Unterbewusstsein sprechen müssen könnte. Sie hatte oft gelesen, dass dieses ihr entweder verworren oder aber klar und deutlich antworten würde. Zudem blickte sie auf ihr Handgelenk hinab. Suchte nach ihrer Uhr, die sie eigentlich immer am Handgelenk trug, um diese abzulesen. Im Traum sollte das nur schwer oder gar nicht möglich sein. Meistens waren Ziffernblätter unlesbar, bewegten sich gar nicht, zu schnell oder zeigten bei jedem Blick eine andere Uhrzeit an._

_Doch sie trug keine Uhr._

„_Wie spät ist es?", fragte sie ihr Gegenüber._

_Die Frau zuckte mit den Schultern, doch ein älterer Mann am Nebentisch antwortete freundlich._

„_Viertel nach sieben", sagte er._

_Sie dankte ihm. Es war nur etwas später als die Uhrzeit, zu der sie vor dem Einschlafen zum letzten Mal auf die Uhr gesehen hatte. Wahrscheinlich ergab das einen Sinn._

„_Kann ich einmal sehen?", fragte sie und stand auf._

_Der Mann runzelte die Stirn, murmelte etwas Unverständliches und wandte sich demonstrativ der Zeitung zu, die er scheinbar las._

„_Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?", fragte der Zwilling._

_Sie nickte. Fragte schließlich, „wer bist du?" und wartete gespannt darauf, was ihr Unterbewusstsein sagen würde. Sehr wahrscheinlich würde es ihr ihren eigenen Namen nennen._

„_Padma?", antwortete es stattdessen._

_Mione ließ sich irritiert zurück auf ihren Stuhl fallen. „Padma?", fragte sie. Das machte absolut keinen Sinn. Oder vielleicht doch?_

_Padma richtete sich auf und entschuldigte sich mit einem „ich bin gleich wieder zurück."_

_Mione nickte. Blickte irritiert zurück auf das Meer. Spürte die erneut die kühle Brise, die sich ebenso echt anfühlte, wie das Wasser aussah. Das Salzwasser besprenkelte ihr Gesicht und sie lehnte sich etwas weiter über die Brüstung, um etwas mehr mitzubekommen._

_Der Wind riss zugleich an ihren offenen Haaren und an dem lockeren Kleid, welches sie trug. Sie blickte kurz an sich herab. Sie schien ein legeres Strandkleid zu tragen, welches mit roten und grünen Blumen verziert war. Es reichte ihr bis zu den Knöcheln, wurde an den Hüften durch einen Stoffgürtel und durch eine Kordel in ihrem Nacken gehalten._

_Darunter schien sie nichts außer einem Slip zu tragen._

_Sie grinste. Niemals würde sie ohne BH aus dem Haus gehen. Ihr Unterbewusstsein schien ein Scherzkeks zu sein._

_Plötzlich überkam sie der Drang, in das Wasser zu steigen und sich komplett vom kühlen Nass, das unter ihr an die Stützpfosten schlug, umspielen zu lassen. Sie fragte sich aber auch, ob sie dann sofort wach werden würde oder nicht._

_Sie schaute sich um. Suchte nach einem Steg oder einer Treppe, die hinab zum Wasser führten. Als sie beides nicht fand und es auch auf ihren direkten Wunsch hin nicht erscheinen wollte, nahm sie ihr Glück einfach selbst in die Hand und kletterte auf ihren Stuhl._

_Im Traum würde ihr der Sprung und auch die Wellen sicherlich nichts anheben._

_Doch sie hatte ihre Rechnung anscheinend erneut ohne ihr Unterbewusstsein gemacht, das sie in Form von den beiden jungen Männern am anderen Nebentisch packte und brüllend vom Stuhl zog._

„_Mione, was tust du?", hörte sie Padma rufen, während diese auf sie und die Männer zueilte._

_Diese drückten sie zu Boden, bis ein Krankenwagen ankam und man sie ins Krankenhaus brachte._

_Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie in diesem kleinen stickigen Raum verharrte – und noch weniger wusste sie warum. Mehr als einmal hatte sie versucht mit der merkwürdigen kleinen Frau zu reden, die immer wieder ins Zimmer kam, sie kurz aus dunklen Augen ansah und dann wieder verschwand._

_Zugegeben hatte die Alte etwas Unheimliches an sich._

_Mione schloss abermals die Augen, presste ihre Finger zwischen ihren Knien zusammen und flüsterte, dass sie wieder zurück am Strand oder gerne auch in dieser Wohnung sein wollte. Egal was, sie wollte nur weg aus diesem Raum._

_Die Tür öffnete sich und.._

„_Du?", fragte sie atemlos und musste heiser lachen._

_Malfoy trat ins Zimmer, musterte sie mit vor Wut funkelnden Augen und zischte „ja. Ich."_

_Mione lachte. Doch das Lachen blieb ihr im Halse stecken, als sie sah, wer hinter dem Blonden ins Zimmer trat._

_Mit offenem Mund sah sie die kleine und zierliche Frau an, die sie sonst bisher nur auf Fotografien oder in Erinnerungen gesehen hatte._

„_Ich wünschte ich könnte dir vorwerfen, dass du mir versprochen hast alles wäre okay", sagte Malfoy und riss sie aus den Gedanken. Er klang besorgt._

„_Das ging es auch", sagte die Frau, die eindeutig aussah wie Lily Potter – nur in etwas älteren Jahren und mit halblangen und rotbraunen Haaren._

_Die Frau kam auf sie zu, schien sie kurz zu begutachten. „Hermione, bitte sieh mich an", sagte sie. Ihre Hände fühlte sich angenehm warm auf ihrer Haut an – und so extrem real._

„_Padma sagte, du wolltest von der Terrasse springen", sagte Malfoy._

„_Ins Wasser", antwortete sie, „auch wenn ich nicht wüsste, was es dich angeht. Ich verstehe auch nicht", sagte sie, „warum ausgerechnet du ständig in meinen Träumen auftauchst."_

„_Was redest du da?", entgegnete er._

„_Draco, nicht", sagte die Frau und bat sie darum, sie wieder anzusehen._

_Hermione tat, wie ihr geheißen wurde. Oh ja, dieses Gesicht kannte sie._

„_Du glaubst also du träumst?", fragte Lily Potter sie, die sich anscheinend für eine Heilerin oder dergleichen hielt. Denn sie hatte sich einige der Muggelmedizinwerkzeuge gegriffen und prüfte ihre körperlichen Reflexe und Funktionen._

_Mione nickte. „Natürlich ist es das", sie lachte, „das hier ist alles ein Produkt meiner Fantasie."_

_Malfoy gab einen ungewöhnlich verzweifelten Laut von sich. „Ähnlich war es das letzte Mal auch", sagte er._

„_Vielleicht lag es am Flug", sagte Lily Potter._

_Mione spürte Feuchtigkeit, die ihr Gesicht benetzte. Hörte Lily Potter weiter sprechen, doch ihre Stimme schien sich zu entfernen. Sie sackte zusammen und spürte, wie sie zurück kippte und von ein paar Händen gefasst wurde._

_Doch sie entglitt und stürzte in die Tiefe..._

-v-

… bis sie schließlich im Schutz ihrer Kissen wieder zu sich kam.

Ron stand mit wutverzerrter Miene neben ihrem Bett. In seiner Hand befand sich ein leeres Glas. Das Wasser, das sich eindeutig bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch in diesem befunden hatte, befand sich nun überall auf ihrem Gesicht, in ihren Haaren und auf ihrem Kissen.

„Ron", krächzte sie und richtete sich hektisch auf.

Er verharrte. Funkelte sie weiterhin wütend an. Dann streifte sein Blick das kleine grüne Fläschchen auf dem Nachtschrank. „Du hast es versprochen, Mione", zischte er.

„Ich weiß", gab sie zurück und kletterte mühselig aus dem Bett. Ihre Beine fühlten sich entsetzlich schwer an. „Ich wollte nur wissen, ob das wirklich der Auslöser war."

Ron schnaufte leise. „Es geht immer noch um diese komischen Träume?"

Sie sah ihn an. Nickte. „Ich wollte einfach nur klären, woran es lag.

„Und. Lag es daran?"

Mione nickte schwach. „Ich denke schon."

„Gut", knurrte er und trat um das Bett herum. Am Nachtschränkchen angekommen griff er nach dem Fläschchen und stürmte damit in Richtung ihres Badezimmers. „Dann brauchen wir es ja jetzt nicht mehr."

„Ron warte", rief sie und stürmte ihm hinterher.

Direkt an der Schlafzimmertür schaffte sie es, ihn zurückzuhalten. Sie sah ihn an. Suchte nach den passenden Worten, um ihn von dem abzuhalten, was er bereits mehr als einmal getan hatte: Den Inhalt des Fläschchens in die Toilette zu schütten.

Natürlich konnte sie sich einen neuen Trank beschaffen. Doch da die Inhaltsstoffe teilweise auf der schwarzen Liste waren, würde sie ein Rezept brauchen und warten müssen. Zudem kostete die Mixtur eine ganze Menge Geld.

„Ron bitte. I-ich", stammelte sie, „ich habe das noch gar nicht richtig deuten können. Ich weiß nur, dass es scheinbar tatsächlich am Trank liegt. Aber was dahinterst-"

„Was soll denn schon dahinterstecken?", fiel er ihr schroff ins Wort und blickte auf das Fläschchen in seiner Hand hinab. „Das hier ist Schwarze Magie auf Rezept, verdammt", fluchte er leise. „Zeug wie das wird nicht ohne Grund streng verwaltet. Wenn auch von jemandem wie Malfoy", zischte er und ließ die Hand wieder sinken. Ein bitteres Grinsen umspielte Rons Züge und Mione spürte, wie sie eine Gänsehaut bekam, als er seinen Namen aussprach.

Und das lag ausnahmsweise einmal nicht daran dass der Blonde, der aus der echten und realen Welt, zu einem angesehenen Ansprechpartner geworden war, wenn es um Schwarze Magie und sogenannte Schwarze Tränke ging.

Natürlich verwunderte es niemanden, das sich ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy bestens mit diesen Dingen auskannte. Dass er aber ausgerechnet deshalb einmal ein derartiges Ansehen erhalten würde, war vielen nach wie vor ein Rätsel.

„Ron bitte. Ich habe Harrys Mutter gesehen. Ich muss-"

„Du musst nichts", zischte er und sah sie eindringlich an. „Schatz bitte. Du musst endlich loslassen. Wir alle träumen wirres Zeug und sehen ab und an Leute, die wir verloren haben." Damit wies er eindeutig auf Lavender Brown hin. Sie hatte es ihm letztendlich doch erzählt und sie hatte es bereits mehr als einmal bereut. „Das hat nichts zu bedeuten. Da gibt es nichts, dem du nachgehen musst. Vor allem nicht, wenn die Lösung des Problems bereits vorhanden ist."

Er hielt das Fläschchen hoch. „Du träumst diesen Mist, wenn du das hier nimmst? Dann verstehe ich nicht, warum du es weiterhin nehmen willst."

Mione ließ ihn los. Ließ ihre Hände neben ihren Körper sinken. „Du hast ja recht", flüsterte sie schließlich und kam sich tatsächlich etwas dämlich vor. Ein schwaches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie Ronald zunickte.

Der ging ins Bad und schüttete den Trank in die Toilette.

„Und behalte das mit Harrys Mum bitte für dich", sagte er dann, „besser ist besser. Wir müssen ihn mit so einem Unsinn nicht belasten."

* * *

_Tag 9 nach meinem Infekt und endlich, endlich geht es scheinbar wirklich bergauf. Merlin sei Dank. Lach Deshalb gibt es heute auch das nächste Chapter. Ich halte mich aber kurz._

_Danke an **Darkmishap**, **Freyja Thu** und **die-na** (Nanu, Seelenwanderer? Stimmt, auf so etwas hätte ich auch mal wieder Lust. Aber nein, diese Story wird wahrscheinlich emotional etwas „fluffiger", wenn man das so sagen kann. Ich sehe es zurzeit eher wie eine Mischung aus Minds und Sleep. Ist jedoch etwas schwer zu sagen, da es mal so und mal so kommen wird. Aber abwarten. Will natürlich noch nicht zu viel verraten. ;)) für die lieben Reviews! :) **kekseverteil**_


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. **Gespräche mit dem Unterbewusstsein

Fünf weitere Tage und fünf weitere Nächte tat sie ihr Bestes, um ihr Versprechen einzuhalten – und dieses Mal lag ihr eigentlich viel daran, es besser zu machen. Jedoch wollte sich ihre Neugierde einfach nicht besänftigen lassen. Natürlich war das typisch für sie. Für sie verlor eine Sache erst dann an Interesse, wenn sie diese bis ins letzte Detail entschlüsselt hatte.

Und auch wenn diese Sache in keiner Weise mit den Dingen zu vergleichen war, die sie in ihrer Vergangenheit bereits erlebt hatte, ließ sie sie einfach nicht los. Zum einen deshalb, weil sie sich selbst nicht beantworten konnte, was genau ihr Unterbewusstsein ihr mit diesen wirren Träumen sagen wollte. Zum anderen, weil diese Art von Traum keinem beschriebenen Traummuster entsprach, das sie hatte in ihren Lektüren finden können.

Immer wieder hatte sie sich beispielsweise gefragt, warum sie ihre Träume nur bedingt leiten konnte – was sie wieder zurück auf ihr Unterbewusstsein brachte. Warum hielt es sich davon ab, zu springen, wenn ihr danach zumute war? Was hatte das zu bedeuten und was wollte sie sich selbst sagen?

Und warum trat diese Art von Träumen erst jetzt auf? Warum plagten sie sie nicht bereits seit Jahren? Oder war das vielleicht der Fall und sie konnte sich nur nicht daran erinnern?

Diese absurde Sache warf einfach zu viele absurde Fragen auf, die sie nicht loslassen wollten. Ihr Spiegelbild schien sie jedes Mal zu verspotten, wenn sie sich selbst ansah. So als würde ihr Unterbewusstsein sie von tief innen heraus auslachen, weil sie einfach keine Antworten auf ihre Fragen finden wollte.

Und dass sich in der kleinen grünen Flasche, die Ron erst vor einigen Tagen in der Toilette entleert hatte, noch etwa ein kläglicher Tropfen befand, machte es ihr nicht besonders leicht. Immer wieder ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie einfach nur im Badezimmer stand und vollkommen in Gedanken versunken auf das grüne Fläschchen blickte.

So als würden alle Antworten in diesem letzten Tropfen liegen.

Und dieser Gedanke verstärkte sich, umso öfter und intensiver sie darüber nachdachte. Was wenn sie diese Sache bisher nur falsch angegangen war?

In einem der Bücher über Traumdeutungen hatte sie gelesen, dass es unter Umständen möglich war, intensive Gespräche mit seinem Unterbewusstsein zu führen – das sich meistens in der Form der Menschen zeigte, die sie umgaben. Zudem gab es bestimmte Dinge und Personen, die sich in jedem Traum fanden und sozusagen als Traumzeichen zu deuten waren.

Und soweit sie es bisher einschätzen konnte, schien eines dieser Zeichen ausgerechnet Malfoy zu sein. Denn bisher war er immer in diesen merkwürdigen Träumen, die sie seit Kurzem plagten, aufgetaucht. Vielleicht war es also tatsächlich ein Zeichen, dass ausgerechnet er eine große und zentrale Rolle in ihren Träumen spielte. Vielleicht war er der Punkt, auf den sie sich konzentrieren musste. Nicht auf die Wohnung und auch nicht auf den Traum an sich.

Mione seufzte, als sie dem Drang schließlich nachgab und nach dem Fläschchen griff.

„Nur noch dieser eine Tropfen", sprach sie zu sich selbst, als sie das eigentlich leere Fläschchen in ihrer Hand drehte. Das Glas fühlte sich kalt auf ihrer Haut an. „Nur noch dieser eine Versuch."

Zurück im Schlafzimmer stieg sie wie auch beim letzten Mal ins Bett. Sie betrachtete die Tür und ging noch einmal alles in Gedanken durch. Sie hatte sich den Wecker in einer Stunde gestellt. Bis dahin sollte die Wirkung des Tropfens eindeutig nachgelassen haben. Es war schwer zu sagen, wie lange diese anhielt. Sehr wahrscheinlich war aber nur eine halbe Stunde, die dazu dienen sollte, besser einzuschlafen.

Die weitere halbe Stunde konnte sie zeitlich sicherlich ganz gut gebrauchen. Wobei es schwer war zu sagen, wie lange sie bei den letzten drei Malen geträumt hatte. Denn sie hatte nie auf die Zeit geachtet, in der sie entweder eingeschlafen oder erwacht war. Oder sie hatte beides verpasst wie beispielsweise in der ersten Nacht, in der sie diese Träume bewusst erlebt hatte.

Ein weiterer Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass es jetzt kurz nach fünf Uhr war. Das war natürlich grundlegend recht früh für ein Schläfchen. Jedoch würde um sieben Uhr Ron vorbeikommen. Was bedeutete, dass er wahrscheinlich gegen halb acht erscheinen würde, weil er meistens zu spät kam. Aus Sicherheitsgründen, damit er sie nicht wieder dabei erwischte, würde die sich selbst nur eine Stunde Zeit geben.

Mione ging noch einmal kurz alles durch. Dann träufelte sie sich um 17.07 Uhr das letzte Tröpfchen auf die Zunge, verstaute das Fläschchen sicherheitshalber in ihrer Nachtschrankschublade und driftete dann immer noch seitlich liegend ins Kissen weg.

-v-

_In der Küche der Wohnung, in denen sich auch die ersten zwei Träume abgespielt hatten, kam sie wieder zu sich. Irritiert blickte sie auf das Schälmesser und das Brettchen hinab, auf dem sie zuvor scheinbar noch Erdbeeren in kleine Stücke geschnitten hatte._

_Ihre Gedankengänge ließen sie kurz schmunzeln. Sie hatte sich erst gestern gleich zwei Schalen Erdbeeren gegö dem Wohnraum hörte sie Geräusche und so richtete sie sich auf. Mit kleinen und vorsichtigen Schritten trat sie auf die Küchentür und den Flur zu._

„_Malfoy?", rief sie._

_Er antwortete nicht, doch im Wohnraum wurde es scheinbar stiller. Sie trat langsam auf den Flur und steuerte auf die Tür zum Wohnraum zu._

_Was, wenn es dieses Mal gar nicht Malfoy war, der dahinter auf sie wartete? Was wenn es Voldemort oder Lestrange war?_

_Sie verdrängte den Gedanken daran wieder und hoffte, dass dieser kurze Gedankensprung nicht tatsächlich dazu führen würde, dass sie einem der beiden gleich gegenüberstehen würde._

_Doch stattdessen war es tatsächlich Malfoy, der sie auf dem Sofa erwartete. Er musterte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn, als sie durch den Rahmen in den Raum trat. Etwas Merkwürdiges lag in seinem Blick. Er wirkte alles andere als besorgt oder verzweifelt, so wie es bei den letzten drei Träumen der Fall gewesen war – wenn auch meistens nur teilweise._

_Dieses Mal schien es anders zu sein. Dennoch wirkte er wie eine Version von Malfoy, die sie so bisher noch nie gesehen hatte. Was natürlich Sinn machte, da es sich – aus welchen Gründen auch immer – um eine besonders absurde Version von Malfoy handelte, die sich ihr Unterbewusstsein zusammengesponnen hatte._

„_Hallo", sagte sie._

_Er grinste sie mit einem merkwürdigen Funkeln in den Augen an. „Hallo", gab er dann zurück._

_Sie trat vor, deutete auf den Platz neben ihm auf dem Sofa. „Darf ich mich setzen?"_

„_Natürlich, Granger", zischte er und die Art wie er ihren Namen betonte hatte etwas sehr Irritierendes._

_Immerhin hatte er sie bisher stets bei ihrem Spitznamen genannt. Wäre es nicht so absurd, dass sie es plötzlich irritierend fand, dass er sie nicht beim Spitznamen nannte, wäre es sicherlich ziemlich amüsant._

„_Warum nennst du mich plötzlich, Granger?", fragte sie leise. Irgendwie musste sie dieses Gespräch ja immerhin starten._

_Er hob eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du nennst mich immerhin, Malfoy."_

„_Tue ich das sonst nicht?", fragte sie verwundert. Ihr Herz begann zu rasen._

„_Nein", sagte er spöttisch lachend, wandte sich dem merkwürdigen magischen TV-Gerät zu, welches eingeschaltet war und scheinbar ein Quidditchspiel zeigte, und schaltete es ab._

„_Wie dann?", fragte sie._

_Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Jetzt stelle ich ein paar Fragen."_

_Mione wich irritiert zurück. „Du?"_

„_Ja, ich", gab er fest zurück._

„_Warum das?", fragte sie überrascht._

_Immerhin war sie es, die mit ihrem Unterbewusstsein sprechen wollte. Was in der Welt konnte dieses von ihr wollen? Und war das überhaupt möglich?_

„_Weil Lily mir sagte, das soll ich das nächste Mal tun, wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergibt", sagte er leise. Sie konnte seinen Kiefer knirschen sehen. Er schien entsetzlich angespannt zu sein._

„_Lily? Lily Potter?", fragte sie._

_Er blickte sie an und Unverständnis machte sich in seiner Miene breit. „Nein."_

„_Nein?", fragte sie._

„_Was genau glaubst du, was das hier ist?", ignorierte er ihre Frage._

_Doch Mione lehnte sich zurück. Anscheinend fragte ihr Unterbewusstsein dieselben Fragen, die ihr auf der Seele brannten. Was natürlich auch Sinn machte. Beinahe hätte sie lauthals über sich selbst gelacht._

„_Ein Traum", antwortete sie. „Liege ich richtig?"_

_Er sah sie einen Moment schweigend an. Seine Miene wurde eine Sekunde undeutbar. „Ein Traum also?"_

_Mione nickte._

„_Was lässt dich das denken?"_

_Sie lachte, sah sich um. „Das alles hier."_

_Wieder schwieg er einen Moment, schien sich zu sortieren. „Das alles hier, bedeutet nun im Detail was?"_

_DA! Das war grundlegend eine Frage, die hätte von ihr sein können. Was sie natürlich auch kam. Auf absurde Weise versteht sich. Es war recht merkwürdig mit sich selbst zu sprechen._

„_Das alles", sagte sie und deutete auf den Raum. „Du und ich in dieser Wohnung. Und dann Lily Potter und Lavender Brown." Sie zuckte schwach lächelnd mit den Schultern._

_Er schwieg eine ganze Weile, bevor er schließlich langsam antwortete. „Ich fürchte ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst", sagte er schließlich._

„_Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?", stellte sie schnell eine Gegenfrage._

_Malfoy sah sie zweifelnd an. Schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Zum ersten Mal fiel ihr auf, wie klar seine Augen in ihren Träumen wirkten. Wobei sie natürlich alles andere als sicher war, wie seine Augen in der Realität aussahen. Sie wusste beispielsweise nicht einmal, ob sie eigentlich hellblau oder doch grau waren – wie gerade jetzt._

„_Sag du es mir", flüsterte er dann._

_Mione runzelte die Stirn. „Wie meinst du das? Muss ich es selbst herausfinden? Soll das etwa des Rätsels Lösung sein?"_

„_Nein", sagte er. Überlegte scheinbar erneut, um die richtigen Worte zu finden. Doch bevor er zur Antwort ansetzte, spürte sie, wie der Nebel sie wieder in ihren Bann zog._

_Sie driftete zurück, konnte Malfoys Stimme nicht mehr hören. Der Raum verschwand um sie herum._

_-v-_

Verdreht und mit dem Gesicht halb im Kissen liegend kam sie wieder zu sich. Irritiert blickte sie zu ihrem Wecker, der still und stumm neben ihr auf dem Nachttisch stand. Es war noch nicht einmal zwanzig vor sechs.

Mione fluchte und horchte kurz in den Raum hinein. Doch es war komplett still. Nur eine Sirene drang aus weiter Ferne zu ihr durch. Sie blickte zum Fenster. Dieses war wie immer einen Spalt weit offen.

Was hatte sie geweckt? War es die Sirene gewesen, als der Polizei- oder Krankenwagen ihr Haus passiert hatte?

Sie fluchte leise. Die Antwort schien so nah zu sein.

Hastig rutschte sie wieder rüber zum Nachtschrank, öffnete die Schublade und fischte das Fläschchen heraus. Sie öffnete den Korkverschluss, versuchte dem grünen Glas noch einen letzten Tropfen zu entlocken. Leider war sie erfolglos.

„Verdammt", fluchte sie und warf das leere Fläschchen auf das Bett.

Sie starrte eine ganze Weile an die gegenüberliegende Wand und an die Schlafzimmertür, während sie sich das Traumgeschehen immer und immer wieder durch den Kopf gehen ließ. Der Wecker klingelte. Sie schaltete ihn ab und zermarterte sich weiter das Hirn, was genau das bedeuten sollte.

Musste sie wirklich selbst nach der Antwort suchen? Oder kannte sie sie bereits?

„Wahrscheinlich", flüsterte sie und musste heiser lachen.

Natürlich kannte sie die Antwort. Unterbewusst. Doch es fühlte sich gerade nicht so an, als würde es ihr die Antwort einfach so zu pusten. Denn das alles machte einfach keinen Sinn. Und vielleicht hatten diese Träume doch einen ernsthaften Hintergrund. Wer wusste das schon?

Mione kletterte aus dem Bett und ging rüber zu ihrer Kommode, auf der sie einige Parfums, Deos, Cremes und etwas Schminke deponiert hatte. Über der Kommode hing ein Spiegel, in dem sie sich einen Moment betrachtete.

„Was willst du mir sagen?", fragte sie ihr Spiegelbild.

„_Weil Lily mir sagte, das ich es tun soll",_ hörte sie Malfoy – alias ihr eigenes Unterbewusstsein – sagen.

Mione wandte sich vom Spiegel ab. Blickte einen Moment gedankenverloren in den Raum hinein. Was, wenn es doch nicht ihr eigenes Unterbewusstsein war, das mit ihr versuchte Kontakt aufzunehmen? Was, wenn es Lily Potter – oder jemand anderes war?

„Ich bin eine Hexe", flüsterte sie in den Raum hinein und wollte damit eigentlich nur sagen, dass sie durchaus auch offen für übernatürliche Erklärungen sein musste. Und genau aus diesem Grund musste sie erfahren, was es mit diesen Träumen auf sich hatte.

Ihr Blick fiel auf das grüne Fläschchen, welches leer und nutzlos auf ihrer Bettdecke lag.

* * *

Vorschau:

Mione seufzte und rollte mit den Augen. „Malfoy", sagte sie dann, zog das leere grüne Fläschchen aus ihrer Jackentasche und stellte es auf die Mitte des Schreibtischs, „das habe ich, ganz ohne Rezept, von Treva bekommen", flüsterte sie, „und glaube ja nicht, dass ich nicht weiß, von wem er das hatte."

Seine Miene wurde hart. Er zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, doch sie wusste genau, dass sie richtig lag.

* * *

_Und weil ich gerade so einen guten Flow habe, und weil diese beiden Kapitel wirklich sehr kurz waren/sind, geht es auch direkt weiter. :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**6\. **Junkies und Dealer

Hermione fühlte sich wie ein kleines Schulmädchen, als sie auf dem Stuhl saß, der sich vor Malfoys Schreibtisch befand. Zwischen ihr und ihm befand sich also nur eine Tischplatte, die etwas breiter als ein Meter sein dürfte, und ein Dutzend Pergamente und Pergamentrollen, die den Schreibtisch links und rechts füllten.

Trotzdem war der Mittelteil komplett frei, sodass sie ihn direkt ansehen musste.

Er musterte hingegen das Papier, das sie ihm vor einigen Minuten überreicht hatte. Er musterte es schon eine ganze Weile – eigentlich viel zu lange.

'So lange kann doch kein Mensch überlegen', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, während sie weiterhin stillschweigend da saß und darauf wartete, dass er sie endlich zum Sprechen aufforderte.

Denn er hatte sie gerade erst zum Schweigen aufgefordert, weil sie einfach nicht aufgehört hatte zu sprechen, als er begann das Papier zu mustern.

Malfoy ließ das Papier sinken, sah sie einen Moment schweigend an. Und plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass er tatsächlich graue Augen hatte. Beinahe genauso, wie es in ihrem Traum der Fall gewesen war. Wann zur Hölle war ihr das bloß aufgefallen?

Sie errötete, als sie zusätzlich bemerkte, wie gut ihm das blonde Haar stand, wenn es nicht so streng zurückgegelt war wie früher. Mittlerweile schien er es eher mit Wachs zu behandeln und hielt es nicht mehr so streng mit dem Zurückkämen. Jedoch wirkte sein Haar bei Weitem nicht so locker und lose, wie es in ihrem Träumen der Fall war.

Doch warum gingen ihr diese Dinge ausgerechnet jetzt durch den Kopf?

Es fehlte nur noch, dass sie wieder seine nackte Haut vor sich sah... und während sie es dachte, passierte es. Sie brauchte nicht einmal mehr die Augen zu schließen, wie es in den ersten Tagen nach dem ersten Traum der Fall gewesen war, um es zu sehen.

Die blasse Haut, die leichten Muskeln und das kleine Muttermal an seiner Schulter, das regelrecht abstach. Sogar den leichten Flaum auf seiner Brust und an seinem Bauchnabel konnte sie sehen, ohne die Augen zu schließen.

Mione schluckte. Verdammte sich selbst dafür, dass sie es in den letzten Tagen so gut verdrängt und beiseitegeschoben hatte und es ausgerechnet jetzt zurückkam und ihre Gedanken zu benebeln schien.

„Granger", sagte er endlich, und obwohl der Klang seiner Stimme es scheinbar eine Sekunde nur noch schlimmer machte, beruhigte sie sich nach dieser Sekunde wieder etwas.

Mione nickte.

„Es freut mich ungemein, dass du damit ausgerechnet zu mir kommst", sagte er und betrachtete erneut das Papier, das sozusagen als Rezept ihres magischen Seelenklempners und Arztes galt. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten amüsiert, doch sie wusste auch anhand des Spotts in seiner Stimme, dass er das alles recht amüsierend fand, „allerdings scheinst du meine Aufgabe nicht ganz verstanden zu haben. Ich bin weder eine Muggelapotheke, noch bin ich der Betreiber eines bunten kleinen Tränkeladens." Er schob das Papier zurück auf ihre Seite.

„Aber du bist im Besitz dieses Trankes. Oder wenigstens der notwendigen Substanzen, um ihn zu mischen", sagte sie.

Er lehnte sich zurück, grinste sie überhoben an und faltete die Hände vor seiner Brust. „Natürlich. Allerdings sind alle Tränke und Substanzen, die sich in meiner Obhut befinden, ausschließlich für ministeriumseigene Angelegenheiten gedacht. Nicht für den privaten Gebrauch." Malfoy blickte erneut auf das Papier, das sie immer noch nicht wieder an sich genommen und zurück in ihre Jacke gesteckt hatte. „Das hier kannst du bei Esmeraldas einlösen. Unten an der Ecke zur-", fuhr er fort.

„Ich weiß", sagte sie mit knirschenden Zähnen, „allerdings muss ich da mindestens eine Woche warten. Eher zwei."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das tut mir leid, aber das kann ich nicht ändern."

Mione seufzte und rollte mit den Augen. „Malfoy", sagte sie dann, zog das leere grüne Fläschchen aus ihrer Jackentasche und stellte es auf die Mitte des Schreibtischs, „das habe ich, ganz ohne Rezept, von Treva bekommen", flüsterte sie, „und glaube ja nicht, dass ich nicht weiß, von wem er das hatte."

Seine Miene wurde hart. Er zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, doch sie wusste genau, dass sie richtig lag.

Merlin wusste, dass sie nicht die Einzige mit Einschlafproblemen war. Und dieses unscheinbare Tränklein hatte sich nach dem Krieg zu einem beliebten Mittelchen entwickelt. Denn es wirkte schnell und ohne lästige Nebenwirkungen, die zahlreiche vergleichbare Tränke mit sich brachten – etwa ganztägige Müdigkeit und Abgeschlagenheit.

Natürlich hatten es die möglichen Langzeitfolgen in sich, wenn man es auf Dauer in hohen Dosen zu sich nahm. Darüber konnten und wollten sich die meisten Magier aber nicht den Kopf zerbrechen.

„Ich brauche nur einen Tropfen pro Nacht. Gib mir einfach so viel, dass ich zwei Wochen auskomme. Dann werde ich dich nie wieder behelligen. Und du siehst", sagte sie und deutete auf das Papier, „das ich es wirklich brauche. Ich bin also-"

„Kein Tränkejunkie?", fragte er tonlos.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sah ihn fest an. „Erspare mir das." Sie griff in ihre Tasche und zog ihre Geldbörse heraus. „Sag mir einfach einen Preis und-"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und deutete ihr an, ihre Geldbörse zurückzustecken. Aber endlich richtete er sich auf und nahm die Flasche an sich. „Zehn Tropfen", zischte er leise, während er zu einem Schrank an der Wand links zu ihnen ging. Er öffnete eine Tür und holte eine große Ampulle heraus.

„Das ist gut", sagte sie leise und spürte, wie sie sich verkrampfte und erneut errötete. Dieses Mal lag es aber daran, dass sie sich tatsächlich wie ein erbärmlicher Junkie und dazu auch noch ertappt fühlte.

Malfoy wandte sich um, verkorkte das Fläschchen wieder und kam zu ihr zurück. Dieses Mal ging er nicht um den Schreibtisch herum, sondern trat neben sie. Natürlich hielt er etwas Abstand und verhinderte penibel, dass er sie berührte, als er ihr das Fläschchen übergab.

„Du behältst es für dich und kommst nie wieder, Granger", zischte er, „das nächste Mal werde ich dich melden. Und tu, was du nicht lassen kannst, und melde mich." Er sah sie fest und herausfordernd an, „ich werde alles leugnen und ich denke nicht, das Treva deine Aussage bestätigen wird."

Sie nickte, verstaute das Papier und das Fläschchen wieder in ihrer Jacke und stand so schnell sie konnte ohne zu hektisch zu wirken wieder auf. Ein 'Danke' wollte ihre Kehle hinauf rollen, doch sie schluckte es herunter, weil ihr glücklicherweise gerade noch rechtzeitig bewusst wurde, wie lächerlich und unpassend es wäre ausgerechnet Malfoy dafür zu danken, dass er für sie den Tränkedealer gespielt hatte.

Schamröte schoss ihr ins Gesicht, als sie sein Büro verließ. Den ganzen Weg zurück zu ihrem Büro ließ sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass jeder der sie sah, ganz genau wusste, woher sie kam und was genau sie dort verloren hatte.

„Du warst bei Malfoy?", fragte sie Ron zwischen zwei Bissen seines Steaks und Mione verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Bissen Pasta, als er es ansprach.

Es war also tatsächlich so offensichtlich gewesen, wie es aussah. Bisher hatte sie gehofft, dass sie es sich nur eingebildet hatte. Aber was hatte sie auch erwartet? Es war nicht allzu häufig der Fall, dass sie ausgerechnet Malfoys _Hilfe _in Anspruch nahm. Immerhin gab es genug andere Berater, die sie aufsuchen konnte, wenn sie nähere Fragen zu bestimmten Themen hatte, die Schwarze Magie oder Tränke betrafen.

Zudem klärte sie die meisten Fragen, die sich ihr bei ihrer Arbeit stellten, selbst – oder wusste ein halbes Dutzend anderer Experten, die sie stets fragen konnte.

Jedoch hatte sie verständlicherweise niemanden von ihnen mit ihrer kleinen _Bitte _behelligenwollen. Warum es ihr, in Anbetracht der Umstände, aber tatsächlich leichter gefallen war, ausgerechnet Malfoy zu fragen, wollte sich ihr noch nicht wirklich erschließen.

Mione zuckte mit den Schultern und sah Ronald so fest und unbeteiligt sie konnte an. „Ich hatte eine Frage, die er mir beantwortet hat."

Ron hob eine Augenbraue. „Was für eine Frage."

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Das Anliegen hatte eine höhere Geheimstufe", erklärte sie, spürte aber, dass sie dennoch errötete.

Doch er schluckte es, so wie er den nächsten Bissen seines Steaks hinunterschlang. Wie immer ließ er das Gemüse und auch die Kartoffeln annähernd unangetastet. Als er ihren Blick bemerkte, sagte er: „Ich mag Pommes lieber. Mum macht auch ständig zu allem Kartoffeln."

Hermione nickte. „Ja, Pommes ich auch lieber gehabt. Aber unbehandelte Kartoffeln sind gesunder."

Ron schnaubte. „Du meinst, weil ich fett werde."

Erneut schoss ihr Blut in den Kopf. „Du wirst nicht fett. Das habe ich nie gesagt!"

Er nickte. „Nicht direkt. Aber du hast es angedeutet."

„So ein Quatsch", wehrte sie sich, erinnerte sich aber leider nur allzu deutlich an ihre Worte, die sicherlich etwas zu hart ausgefallen waren. Dass er sie jedoch sofort und gänzlich in den falschen Hals bekommen hatte, zeigte recht deutlich, dass er es ebenfalls bemerkt hatte und es ihn nur aus diesem Grund so sehr traf. „Ich sagte nur, dass du entweder etwas mehr Sport machen solltest oder etwas weniger fettig essen sollst."

Er gab einen grunzenden Laut von sich und schob den Teller von sich. Mione rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„SO meinte ich das jetzt auch nicht", fluchte sie leise.

„Doch klar. Ich weiß doch, wie sie alle reden. Schaut euch Potter an, er ist so durchtrainiert. Selbst von Malfoy reden sie so. Nur von mir nicht", knurrte er.

„Das liegt vielleicht daran, dass sie so natürlich nicht in deiner Gegenwart reden", versuchte sie die Situation zu retten.

„Sie reden also doch über mich?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll und blickte auf seinen Bauch herab, der sich langsam aber sicher zum Bäuchlein entwickelte.

Wieder einmal, heute schon zu x-ten Mal, wurden ihre Wangen entsetzlich heiß. „Das weiß ich nicht", sagte sie. Das wusste sie tatsächlich nicht. „Ich bin deine Freundin, sicherlich werden sie noch weniger in meiner Nähe so reden." Zudem musste sie zugeben, dass sie auf solche Dinge bisher nicht besonders stark geachtet hatte.

Ganz sicher kam das eine aber mit dem anderen zusammen. Den Ron war, auch wenn er langsam aber sicher etwas aus der Form geriet, ein ziemlich ansehnlicher Kerl.

„Du bist aber auch Harrys Freundin", sagte er und zog den Teller wieder an sich heran, um sich auf den letzten Rest des Steaks zu stürzen.

„Eine Freundin, nicht seine Freundin", antwortete sie und schob sich eine kleine Möhre in den Mund – in der Hoffnung, dass sie dieser Diskussion endlich entgehen können würde.

* * *

_Ich halte mich heute kurz. Es geht weiter und ich danke allen, welche die Story bis hierher verfolgt haben. :)_


End file.
